Old Acquaintance
''Old Acquaintance ''is the eighth episode of Season 3 of the Netflix original series ''BoJack Horseman'', ''and the 32nd episode overall. This episode, along with the rest of Season 3, aired on July 22, 2016. Synopsis While BoJack is up for a role in a David Pincher film, Diane meets Captain Peanutbutter and Todd makes a series of business decisions. Plot It's New Year's Eve, and Rutabaga and his heavily pregnant wife, Katie, are in marriage therapy. The therapist, Dr. Janet, is telling them their marriage is officially fixed. Rutabaga gets a call from his partner, Vanessa Gekko, who tells him that the new David Pincher film, ''Flight of the Pegasus, lost its lead and they need a new actor immediately. He tells Katie he has to take care of work but promises he'll be there, by the time she gives birth. He heads into the office, where they decide that Chuff Hollister, should be the replacement lead. At the same time, Princess Carolyn is trying to sell the idea, of BoJack being the lead. Both agencies need to land this gig because neither of them is doing well. Rutabaga assures her they'll come out on top because they’re the good guys. BoJack gets a call from Sarah Lynn, who is driving and painting her toenails, on the steering wheel. She asks if he's heard about the ''Horsin' Around'' sequel, ''Ethan Around'', that Bradley is trying to get made. BoJack is surprised by this news and is offended Bradley hadn't contacted him yet. He asks if this is just from her being high, and Sarah Lynn reveals she's eight months sober. She only did it, because she heard when you stop doing drugs for a long time, the high when you do them again is "incredible." BoJack pleads her to just stay sober, Sarah Lynn groans and tells him to call her when he's ready to party. She then is heard crashing her car, and BoJack hangs up. BoJack calls Bradley, and questions why he didn't call him about it. Bradley tells him it was just an idea, and he wasn't actually trying to get it made. BoJack seems invested in the idea now, so Bradley tells him he's coming to Los Angeles to discuss it, as the sitcom stage has been calling him all these years. BoJack then questions Ana, asking why she let him call Bradley. Meanwhile, Mr. Peanutbutter and Diane are at the airport of the Labrador Peninsula, Mr. Peanutbutter's hometown. Mr. Peanutbutter gets a call from Todd, who tells him that his new company, Cabracadabra, is doing great; as there's a huge demand for a safe space for women. He asks Mr. Peanutbutter if he should also have Cabracadabra available as a safe space for men, and Mr. Peanutbutter thinks that's a great idea. Captain Peanutbutter, Mr. Peanutbutter's older brother, arrives to pick them up; and the two brothers excitedly greet each other. At VIM, Princess Carolyn tells BoJack about the Flight of the Pegasus trilogy. Ana says that a part like that would make BoJack an actual movie star, and not just an actor. BoJack says if he gets the role, he won't have to do the Horsin' Around reboot, as he doesn't what to turn Bradley down. Ana asks if they have an offer for Pegasus, and Princess Carolyn tells her she'll get it. Mr. Peanutbutter and Captain Peanutbutter, drive along the Labrador Peninsula, with Diane. When they arrive at Captain Peanutbutter's house, Mr. Peanutbutter goes to play with his nephews, and Captain Peanutbutter talks nihilistically to Diane. He says they'll all die one day, and asks her if she believes in the soul, telling her to remember that life is precious. In the guest bedroom, Diane tells Mr. Peanutbutter what happened, and she worries he may know about her abortion. Mr. Peanutbutter assures her, he's probably just joking with her. Princess Carolyn has lunch with her old assistant, Laura, who is the assistant to David Pincher's casting director. Laura tells her that she'll put in a good word for BoJack, as Princess Carolyn says she put in a good word for her to get a promotion at Vigor, although she's just an assistant. At Vigor, Charley Witherspoon, who has been running the company ever since his father croaked, talks to Judah about merging the two companies. Judah tells him that he'll bring it up to Princess Carolyn when the time is right. Brad and BoJack have a drink at Elefante, where BoJack tells him that he can't do the show, because of his schedule. He tries to bring out various excuses to avoid doing the show, but Brad insists that they'll work around it and that the show is always possible as long BoJack wants to do it. BoJack calls Princess Carolyn in the bathroom, asking her to help him get out of it, still not wanting to turn down Bradley. Rutabaga and Vanessa are worried that Princess Carolyn is going to win. Vanessa comes up with the idea to make BoJack not want to do the film. They contact Kelsey Jannings. BoJack tells her he's surprised she would want to see him again, and she replies she never wants to see anyone again. She asks BoJack to be in her movie, Jelle Belle, to secure funding. Kelsey tells him, that her movie is real and that he won't get to be the hero, but he'll do something meaningful; unlike the Pegasus film. He agrees to do the movie. At VIM, BoJack tells Princess Carolyn and Ana about the movie. Ana says it'll make BoJack looks like an actor and not just a movie star. Princess Carolyn says she worked all day to get the Pegasus movie for him, he'll lose the chance at making a lot of money, but BoJack says he doesn't care and just wants to do something real. Ana asks Princess Carolyn if there's any way he can do both movies. Princess Carolyn says she'll see what she can do. Diane, Mr. Peanutbutter, and Captain Peanutbutter are sitting around a fire. Mr. Peanutbutter gets a phone call, walking away, leaving Diane and Captain Peanutbutter alone. Captain Peanutbutter again goes into some deep conversation, saying it's cruel to let people love you because your promising one day you'll break their hearts; freaking Diane out a bit. Todd tells Mr. Peanutbutter that his idea to start including male customers was a success, loving the safe spaces for women more than the women themselves. However, it's caused some problems because they're starting to rate drivers, on how attractive they are. Mr. Peanutbutter tells him, that if their women don't feel safe in that space, then they need to find new women. Todd heads to Whale World to find said women. Laura calls Princess Carolyn and tells her that BoJack has got the part. Vanessa then calls Princess Carolyn to sign the deal for Kelsey's movie. Princess Carolyn, confident with her success, tells her that she has to work around his Pegasus schedule—or Kelsey will have to offer more money, which she doesn't have. This upsets Vanessa, and warns Princess Carolyn she's overplaying her hand. Princess Carolyn hangs up, frustrating Vanessa. However, Rutabaga bursts in the room, announcing he's found something by looking through old emails; that'll blow the situation wide open. He hands Vanessa a sheet of paper, and she reacts positively to what's on it. Rutabaga leaves as his wife is in labor. Todd throws a party for his company at BoJack's house. He has now hired the sexy orcas for the drivers. BoJack asks, where is Emily. Todd says, glaring at BoJack, that she left; as she didn't feel comfortable. Todd leaves after BoJack laughs this off. Bradley shows up, and Ana harshly tells Brad, that BoJack doesn't want to do the show anymore. Diane tells Mr. Peanutbutter to talk to his brother because something is going on with him. Mr. Peanutbutter assures her that she should drop it because if something was wrong his brother would tell him. When Diane tries to convince him again, Mr. Peanutbutter gets angry at her, questioning if she thinks she knows his brother better than him. He says, just because she has a bad family, doesn't mean everyone else does. He quickly apologizes and tells her he has to go for a walk. Mr. Peanutbutter goes outside and asks Captain Peanutbutter if everything is OK with him. Captain Peanutbutter reveals that he has a twisted spleen, needing an operation, but it's not fatal and everything's going to be fine. Mr. Peanutbutter is upset by this news and asks Captain Peanutbutter if he's sure everything will be OK. Captain Peanutbutter tells him, "one day he'll have to be the captain." An emotional Mr. Peanutbutter jokes about how depressing their conversation got, and they laugh and howl at the moon. Laura calls Princess Carolyn, telling her that BoJack is no longer going to be in the Pegasus movie, and claims she did everything she could. As Laura does this, she sits across from Vanessa, having shown her the piece of paper Rutabaga gave her earlier. It was an email from Princess Carolyn, saying not to promote Laura, so she can keep her as an assistant. Kelsey calls BoJack, angrily tells him his agent kept demanding more money, and the option for the movie has expired; meaning BoJack is no longer in it. She tells BoJack to break someone's heart at once, and not in pieces. She hangs up, leaving BoJack confused as to what happened, as the party guests countdown to midnight. Judah comes in Princess Carolyn's office, and she reveals BoJack didn't get either movie he, tells her they're going to have to cut costs. She yells at him in frustration, apologizes, and tells him to just go home. He wishes her a happy new year as he does. Princess Carolyn looks out the window to watch the fireworks. She gets a call from BoJack, but hits decline, as she sighs. A saddened Mr. Peanutbutter, goes back to bed, and Diane cuddles up next to him; cheering him up. In the hospital, Rutabaga and his wife hold their seven newborn babies lovingly. Vanessa arrives to tell Rutabaga, that they saved the agency because they got Chuff Hollister the Pegasus movie. Rutabaga is glad everything worked out, and says, "You gotta love a happy ending!" Cast Trivia * At Ethan's hardware store, a man can be seen purchasing a fence and walking away from the checkout with the lower half of his face obscured by the fence. This is a reference to Wilson from Home Improvement, whose full face was never visible because he was typically only shown peeking over his fence. Intro Differences * Todd's is seen running his "Cabracadabra" business in BoJack's living room, along with several employees. * Diane no longer appears in the living room scene. *The boat from [[Escape from L.A.|''Escape from L.A.]] is no longer parked in the driveway after Character Actress Margo Martindale runs away with it in [[Stop the Presses|''Stop the Presses]]. Goofs *The weather on New Year's Eve on the Labrador Peninsula is shown as being rather mild, as Mr. Peanutbutter is even seen wearing a t-shirt outside. In reality however, winters on the Labrador Peninsula see temperatures regularly drop well below 0 ºF. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3